Ren Grey
Reynard Hisao Grey, also known as Ren, is the antagonist of Morally Grey. Once a regular teenage boy, Ren became an onryō upon death due to his lingering anger towards certain people in his life, one of whom includes Aloise de Malo, the girl who brought him to his demise in the first place. Since that moment, Ren has plotted revenge, aiming to make those he feels have betrayed him suffer so he can pass on. Appearance Alive In the beginning of the comic, Ren is a young teen with shoulder length black hair sporting a blue hat with cat ears. He also dons a blue shirt to match, with a yellow wheel symbol surrounded by black dots in the center, along with denim jeans and sneakers. His eyes are a light grey color that match the grey on his shoes. Flashbacks On page 6, the beginning of the prologue, Ren happens to be wearing a cat ear headband rather than his usual hat in the grey photo on the newspaper. Onryō: When dead, Ren's is reanimated into an onryō: his light grey eyes turn into bright yellow cat-like eyes with blood dripping from them; same goes for the stab wound on his left hand. His skin also turns blue and he changes his apparel into a white burial kimono. While Ren does have legs, he doesn't make them visible from a faraway eye. Ren usually has a range of emotions, but thanks to his current state, he is at his most infuriated. Cat: Ren can shape shift into many appearances; one of his more common ones happens to be a Bombay black cat. Most of his build is typical for any sort of cat; his legs are on the stubby, shorter side while his tail is lengthy. The most notable feature in this form is his long, drooped whiskers, that resemble the hair Ren has in his human and onryō form. Personality While not much is known about Reynard Grey's life was like, it's to be assumed that with how much he resents his current predicament, his living self was better off. He seems a lot more casual, and has a bit of a geeky side judged by his choice of clothing. Currently, Ren is in a position where he comes off as cynical and foreboding. While he is a vengeful spirit, his anger is shown a lot more through condescending remarks and scheming ways he can torture the main five characters. Not only does his emotions drive his actions, but his love for drama also contributes to the trials he created. Despite being a powerful being, he would much rather have events be set as a game rather than being the typical onryō that kills anyone that bothers it. He hopes to see the mind of his victims' deteriorate and anguish for the thrill of it all. Plot Prologue Ren's first appearance in comic is right at the start, as we see him already in onryo form, in the fate of death, with thanks to Aloise. Sitting on a bright red swing, he gets pushed right before Aloise closes with her "Amen". After cutting into real life time, a glimpse of Ren's dead body is shown; his head twisted from the impact of the fall. Enraged by his murder, he comes back as a spirit. Off screen, he targets the sinners one by one, eventually getting back to Aloise. In this prologue, he switches between two forms: his cat form, whom makes an appearance for most of the time, and his onryo form, whom is only shown thrice; first sprouting from Monty's head to scare Aloise, second is when he takes Gwen's phone to answer back Aloise on the call, and then eventually face to face with Aloise. His final moments here end with him making Aloise black out, putting her with the rest of the assembly. Chapter 1 Powers & Abilities As an onryo, Reynard has become capable of many powers/abilities that he wasn't able to do as a living person. When his victims are inflicted with his curse, he shows off things such as *Shapeshifting: Since Ren is able to perceive himself as whatever form he wants, he chooses to use this ability to his full advantage **Animal Morphing: Black cat form. **Ghost Physiology: Onryo form, or showing himself as a ghostly white spirit in some form or another. **Within the prologue, he's able to become one with the world he created before sending Aloise to the hellrealms. This includes becoming the sky, the ground, and the abandoned building he fell from. *Teleportation: Ren chooses where he wants to be where ever, whenever. He can even teleport within someone else's body, which is easy for him but painful for the victim. *Fear Inducement: Ren has a stare hypnotising to anyone he wishes to curse. This could cause the victim to be paralyzed until falling unconscious from stress, depending on their tolerance. *Hair Manipulation: Ren takes any opportunity to show off his sleek, long, black hair, even in death. **Hair Combat: Ren can get quite a grip on people who try to run from him. **Hair Mimicry: If he chooses not to show himself as a full body, he's perfectly fine with being the embodiment of his hair. *Reality Warping: Ren can toy with reality against his victims so if Ren happens to not be in direct contact with them, he can still keep his victims occupied. **Illusions: While he doesn't exactly know what his victim's fears are yet, he can still very much be the cause on why they exist. **Technology Manipulation: Not only can Ren affect technology devices, he can infect it with the curse and use it to pass it onto his victims. **Environment Manipulation: Not only can he be the world, but he can change and create things in it too. **Alternate Reality Creation: Hellrealms, basically. *Possession: The baseball team, most notably Chester the pitcher. *Meta Fate Manipulation: Ren plans to build a victim's future from scratch, for better or for worse, depending on if they pass his trials. Relationships Notes & Trivia *The symbol on Ren’s shirt bears a striking resemblance to the sharingan from Naruto, possibly implying Ren watched it when he was alive. *Ren is transgender. *Ren’s middle name, Hisao, is a Japanese word which can either mean “life story” or “long-lived”. Gallery ]